


Everything

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony drags Steve to a fancy gala and teachs the centenarian to dance.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [bibliolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry) in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tony teaches Steve to ballroom dance. Fluff. Epic romance/bromance. Idc. Make it sweet, no angst.

"Not that you aren't the most beautiful All American wall flower that ever was, which clearly you are, but maybe, just maybe you could take a break from your self appointed chaperone duty and join me on the dance floor." Tony teases the built blonde man leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He's not quite in the corner, but close. The younger man is obviously extremely uncomfortable in the fancy setting of one of Tony's ballroom galas for charity, and yet he still came without a word of fuss unlike the other avengers who spared no thought and turned him down almost before he finished asking.

 

Good 'ol Cap, ever the paragon of human virtue, ever the leader of men (and even one fun loving Nordic God!) refused to abandon his team mate to a fate worse than even death: Boredom, but not regular 'I'm going to make an AI that tries to take over the world while hyped up on coffee' boredom, but one even worse. A genius surrounded on all sides by vapid social butterflies who are only at the gala to increase their social standing and care not one bit about the charity. 

 

Really Cap didn't have much of a choice but to come and save Tony from causing another scandal so close on the heels of the whole Ultron debacle. That's what Tony says when people ask how he managed to drag Captain Freaking America to a stuffy gala at least. That isn't the truth of it though, not by a long shot. Sure, that might be a tiny small part of it but the soft smile that barely curves Cap's lips at Tony's teasing is proof he's here for more than just a team mate. 

 

He's here for his friend. His best friend of this century. Tony has to add that last part because there is no competing with the ghost of Bucky, nor would he ever wish to. Their friendship is the stuff of legends, and Tony has never been the jealous type so he's content with what ever place Steve leaves for him by his side. 

 

"Ah come on Tony, you know I can't dance." Steve says with an embarrassed quirk of his lips at the fact that his two left feet are public knowledge. Tony knows all too well what it's like to have your entire life, the good, the bad, and the unbelievably embarrassing hammer pants phase he went through being the talk of the town. Tony has had a life time to learn how to turn it around and make it work for him mostly by being so embarrassing that its old news and no one cares. 

 

"Well as luck would have it I'm good," Tony drops his voice to a low purr as he steps into Steve's space "very good. At dancing. I could teach you right now, all you'd have to do is trust me to lead just this once." Tony's eyes twinkle in challenge as he holds his hand out for Steve to take.

 

Steve unfolds his arms and takes a step away from the wall eyeing Tony's out stretched hand as if it were a venomous viper waiting to strike. "Here? Now?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Of course! What better time could there be? We're both here, there is music and its not every day I can talk you into wearing a tux. It's perfect." 

 

"But Tony, what about the all these people?" He says slouching his shoulders in a futile attempt to make himself seem smaller. As if his greek god physic could ever be disguised.

 

"Who? These boring people you'll likely never meet again? Who cares what they think? This is my shin dig and you are my guest of honor." Steve looks up quickly at Tony's words and the barest tint of pink shows on his ears. Adorable, Tony's mind supplies oh so helpfully. 

 

"So would you do me the immense honor of having this dance?" Tony raises his eyebrow at Steve in challenge. Steve's eyes twinkle back deviously as he takes Tony's offered hand and raises to said challenge just like Tony knew he would.

 

"I'd be a fool to turn down my best guy offering to show me a good time." Its Tony's turn to go a little pink in the ears at Steve's teasing but earnest words. Oh and the no doubt unintended double entente. Always quick to bounce back from any surprise Tony merely blinks a few times at a rapid pace then pulls Steve towards his body.

 

"Oh, best guy am I?" Tony asks teasingly but Steve steps closer into his space he breath catches at the intense look in those blue eyes. Steve gives his hand a gentle squeeze, always so careful with everyone despite his immense strength. Steve brings the stolen hand to brush his lips against Tony's knuckles. A victorious smirk twist his lips at the stunned expression on Tony's face. 

 

"The very best." His sincere tone is at war with his playful and teasing smile that twists at Tony's heart. Tony isn't sure whether or not Steve has learned the game of gay chicken from someone (Clint and Natasha's twisted sense of humor no doubt) and wanted to try playing, or. . .

 

Tony refuses to even finish the thought. Just not possible. No sense even thinking of it. There is no way one of his longest standing childhood fantasies could ever come true right?

 

"Okay then. Right." A small huff of a laugh at his flustered expense escapes from his partner. Dance partner he mentally corrects himself. "So it's actually pretty similar to a fight. No, no hear me out, no more laughing at your dutiful instructor. It's all about mirroring your partner, moving to compliment them. Since I am the one with all the experience here all you gotta do is follow my lead tall, bright, and handsome."

Steve tenses as Tony takes a step staring at their feet and moves too quickly trying to mirror the step.

"No, no no." Tony says shaking his head. "Eyes up here, its not about the feet. That's all just bullshit, the real trick is knowing your partner, and we got that in spades." Blue eyes flick back up to meet his own. "Relax, you've always known how to read your opponent, trust your instincts."

Tony takes another step and Steve follows it automatically without breaking eye contact. Tony gives him a reassuring (and totally not self serving) squeeze around the waist that oh so accidentally brings their bodies that much closer. It's to make it easier for Steve to follow him, definitely not so he can feel all those muscles pressed up against his body. Nope. Angelic motives here only.

They complete a few steps without incident at half speed when Tony decides to pick up the pace. Steve's steps don't so much as falter as he matches speed. They complete one turn and another when Steve's smile goes gigawatt at his success. God, that smile. Tony is in heaven.

"This ain't so bad, you're a great teacher." Steve compliments him with the slight twang born of the 40's showing. It doesn't come out often, only when Steve forgets himself and slips up, only when he is most relaxed. Tony lives for when he can wrangle that twang out of the too often stoic leader of the Avengers. "Seems maybe I found the right partner after all."

Tony smiles back at him touched. He may be a jaded billionaire in most things, but genuine compliments are not one of the things he's had a lot of in his life. Not from those who matter most anyway, aside from Pepper and Rhodey he has never had close friends- or real friends for that matter. Those two have been a godsend for his sanity, building him up when the whole world wants nothing more than to tear him apart. 

To count Steve Rogers amongst his friends is a great thing. Not because he's Captain America, but for who he is. You could search a life time and never find a man more loyal, more true or kind. He was the first super hero, but not because of the serum or the fancy one of a kind shield built by pops, but for always standing up for what was right especially when it was most difficult. 

Hell the man woke up and his whole world was gone, and what does he do? Jumps right back into the good fight that's what. Tony regrets jumping down his throat when they first met when Steve had brought up his father, but Steve. Steve, always the better man, forgave him quickly and completely. He had no reason to. Hell, he had everyone telling him how awful Tony was and yet he chose to give him another chance. He didn't listen to the warnings, not even from Tony himself, and saw past the bullshit and made a childhood fantasy come true.

"I know I'm not exactly the partner you were waiting for, like at all. But, but at least I'm one of a kind." Tony jokes.

"That, you most certainly are." Steve answers giving Tony's hand within his own a squeeze. "You ain't so bad once you get past all the explosions."

"Aww come on you know you love the explosions. Just a little bit. You can't hide it from me, an adrenaline junkie knows their own kind." Steve lets out a deep laugh from his chest.

"Guilty." Tony smirks and dips Steve surprising the taller man into another laugh.

"You may not use parachutes, but I'll always catch you." Tony says in a low voice with his face close to Steve's and watches as a wave of emotion ripples across the other man's features too fast to categorize. He lifts Steve back up as the music changes to a slower song. Steve gives him a considering look before he steps in closer with his body flush against Tony's.

"I know." Steve leans his head down and breaths into Tony's ear. "Maybe that's why I jump." Goosebumps trails down Tony's neck in dual reaction to Steve's warm breath and his words. They sway together with their heads resting against one another in silence. Steve is too sincere for this to be a gay chicken thing, he's too good of a man to take it this far and the other possibility. . .leaves Tony reeling.

They sway in thoughtful silence for a few moments until the silence strikes Tony as unusual. He casts his eyes around the room and realizes they've got a hushed crowd watching them. He tenses worried about how Steve will react, but his sudden reaction peaks the warrior instincts in the war hero.

"Looks like we got a crowd Cap." Tony alerts the other man, lord only knows how a man from the 40's would react to the staring while in another man's arms. Tony pulls back to a bible's width space between them as would be more proper. Steve looks around the room and all the staring faces before turning back to Tony.

Steve lifts his hands from Tony's waist much to the billionaire's disappointment but they return to cup his face. Steve's blue eyes bore into Tony's brown for a heartbeat. Tony feels laid bare under that searing look, as if the other man can see straight through to his soul. 

"Let 'um watch." Steve says before learning in until his lips are a breath away from Tony's. Tony is not ashamed to admit he may have, quite possibly froze like a deer in headlights. He doesn't dare breathe, it might break the spell that has over taken Cap. His reaction is not what Steve was expecting.

"Tell me I'm not reading this wrong." Steve whispers. Of course he asks, he wouldn't be the type to just lean in and go for it. Always so courteous. Tony's body finally kicks into action on instinct while his mind is still thawing. He reaches out and cups Steve's face a mirror of how his own his held.

He leans the final distance and presses their lips together in a feather soft kiss. He can feel the other man melt against him, all the uncertain tension bleeding out of the both of them. He can see the flash of lights going off around them from behind his eye lids but he literally couldn't give less of a shit right now. 

Steve pulls back slowly with his eyes still closed and rests his forehead against Tony's for a moment. Tony watches as those eyes open back up and what he sees in the other man's eyes makes his stomach drop out. The intensity of his feelings are easy to read, and oh so familiar. 

"What do you say we blow this Popsicle stand, I have a great roof for moonlit dances. Best view in the whole city." 

"I'd like that." Steve answers with a shy smile and pink tinting his cheeks. "Don't suppose a guy could get a lift?"

"Adrenaline junkie I tell you!" Tony proclaims loudly thoroughly enjoying the unrepentant grin on the other man. The suit summoned by the flick of his wrist conforms to his body minus the helmet as he leads Steve to one of the many exit windows he installed for quick escapes. 

"After you." Tony bows his hands gesturing for Steve to take the leap he knows the man wants to take. Steve turns around and looks at Tony softly for a moment before jumping out the window backwards without a worry in the world. He has fallen countless times in the heroing business, but never so hard nor as far as he has fallen for the man behind the Iron Man mask. 

He knows beyond a doubt that Tony will catch him now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Man this has been sitting on my hard drive half finished since before Inifinity war hit theaters. Meant to finish it before the movie came out as a fluffy thing to make the movie hurt less. Shame.


End file.
